


Bloody sunrise.

by FrankieWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Жестокость., Мужья-убийцы, Охотники., Серия работ., Темный Стайлз., сильный Стайлз, смерть детей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieWay/pseuds/FrankieWay
Summary: — Как ты думаешь, если затянуть потуже, он задохнется? – склонив голову к плечу, заискивающе поинтересовался Стайлз, держа в руках прочную кожаную ленту, затянутую у основания шеи Бена.Улыбка опаляла его лицо, с каждой секундой больше напоминая звериный оскал загнанного в угол зверя – этот зверь был опасней других, он испытывал страх, а потому действовал на голых инстинктах, раздирая свою жертву в клочья.Цикл работ "Мужья-убийцы", нездоровые отношения и больной реализм.





	Bloody sunrise.

— Как ты думаешь, если затянуть потуже, он задохнется? — склонив голову к плечу, заискивающе поинтересовался Стайлз, держа в руках прочную кожаную ленту, затянутую у основания шеи Бена, их старого знакомого, чуть не выдавшего своих «друзей» копам.

Улыбка опаляла его лицо, с каждой секундой больше напоминая звериный оскал загнанного в угол зверя — этот зверь был опасней других, он испытывал страх, а потому действовал на голых инстинктах, раздирая свою жертву в клочья.

Бен тряс руками из стороны в сторону, стараясь ухватить за шею подростка, пока тот играюче подставлял шею зубастому хищнику с кляпом в пасти, зная, что напротив него сидит зверь поопасней, создающий непринужденный вид. Но отблеск глубоких морей то и дело останавливался на подростке, когда жертва слишком близко приближалась к нему.

— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — усмехнулся Питер, откладывая с неслышным лязгом металла пистолет в сторону и разворачиваясь в кресле к подростку, играющего с их «дружком». Капилляры на глазных яблоках давно полопались, даже роговица уже отдавала бледным голубым мрамором, дыхание с каждой секундой становилось медленней, а ритм сердца учащался от частого и резкого дыхания. Бен выглядел прекрасно в своей предсмертной арии. — Бен, Бен, Бен, — задорно хмыкнул Питер, медленно поступью подходя к мужчине, Стайлз резко пнул того в спину, натянув жгуты, заставляя повернуться лицом к Хейлу, опасно скалящемуся и выпустившего когти, острым краем касаясь глотки мужчины. — Ты ведь знаешь правила.

Бен откинул голову назад, яростно шипя, чувствуя дыхание смерти за спиной. Его кожа покраснела от давления, а кадык нервно двигался.

— Лапушка, развяжи ему рот, я хочу послушать, что еще скажет наш прекрасный друг, — Стайлз послушно ослабил кляп во рту мужчины и тот сплюнул его на землю, резко прокричав в лицо Хейлу, когда его голову оставили в покое.

— Вы убили мою дочь! — яростно крик, смешавшийся с шипением, пронесся по тесным комнатам Мотеля где-то в Сан-Франциско, словно прекрасная сонета. — Нарушили договор!

Стайлз привязал ленты, связывающие Бена по рукам и ногам к металлическому столу, приколоченному гвоздями к полу, становясь рядом с мужем, вертя в руках пистолет. Он присел на колени, направляя пистолет ему в глотку, медленно приближаясь к его уху, щекой касаясь другой, восторженно хохоча от напряжения, сковавшее тело жертвы.

— Понимаешь, то убийство было началом нашей прекраснейшей карьеры, благодаря ему о нас узнал весь мир, а твоя дочь не умеет считать до трех, — шепот превращался в истерически нотки, когда Стайлз постепенно отдалялся от чужого лица, открывая рот Бену и вставляя туда ствол пистолета. — Тебе стоило ее лучше учить. Мы посчитали до трех, прямо как сейчас помню.

Eins — бедная Ребекка стоит посреди библиотеки, глаза застелены горючими слезами.

— Где же папочка? — восклицал Стайлз, подделывая женский голос, удовлетворенно проходясь стволом по небу, чувствуя напряжение в чужом теле. — Папочка, где же ты?

Zwei. — прозвучал первый выстрел, начались прятки. Мы отвели дробовики, но малышка Ребекка все не двигалась с места, охваченная страхом, — любезно продолжил Питер.

— Папочка, помоги мне, прошу!

И Drei…кто не спрятался, мы не виноваты.

— Поэтому, когда ты попросил нас выметываться из твоего дома, считая до трех, подстреливая нас, мы усвоили урок: прячься, когда играешь в прятки. Беги, когда достают ружье, убивай, когда угрожает опасность. Нам так понравились твои правила, что мы решили подкорректировать их, не думай, что это плагиат, и использовать во вне!

Стайлз медленно выпрямил ноги, высовывая ствол из чужого рта, и подошел к Питеру, обнявшего его за поясницу.

— Можешь что-нибудь скажешь перед смертью? — скучающе поинтересовался волк, вдыхая запах волос и безумия своей пары. Он чертовски счастливый.

— Вы ворвались в школу и расстреляли пятьдесят три человека, вы, чертовы ублюдки, не заслуж…

Резкий выстрел прервал скупую речь мужчины и Стайлз вынул магазин из пистолета, скидывая их вместе на пол, поворачиваясь к Питеру.

— Я понимаю, что он восхищается нашим талантом, но вот чтобы так, — цокнул он, качая головой.

Питер мягко рассмеялся, прижимая Стайлза к себе ближе, носом ведя по шеи, пахнущей резким запахом железа и пота. Хейл резко укусил мужчину за шею, чувствуя его руку в своих волосах, и как тот оттянул голову специально, чтобы дать Питеру больше места.

Чертов фетиш Питера оставлял на Стайлзе слишком много следов. И он соврет, если скажет, что ему это не нравится.

Питер подхватив закатившего от удовольствия глаза Стайлза под задницу, заставляя того обвить ногами свою поясницу.

— Тебя так возбуждает секс на фоне трупа? — с придыханием спросил волк, чувствуя возбужденную плоть под собой.

Сквозь плотно поджатые губы, Стилински громко рыкнул, напористей прижимаясь своим пахом к чужому, сквозь плотную ткань.

— Меня так возбуждают твое желание.


End file.
